It is common practice in amplified music performance situations for electroacoustical monitoring systems to be used for purposes of providing each performer a means to better hear themselves as well as other members of a group. Such systems are necessary as a result of the high sound levels often produced on stage by performers, sound reinforcement systems, and audiences. A traditional method of providing this monitoring function makes use of stage-mounted loudspeakers to provide selected portions of the performance to individual musicians. Although effective, this method has a tendency to increase stage sound levels even higher, to potentially harmful values. The monitor loudspeaker sound can also combine acoustically with the main sound system output in a detrimental fashon, reducing overall sound quality and increasing the potential for feedback.
Starting in the late 1980's wireless transmission systems in conjunction with miniature in-the-ear earphones began to be used for monitoring purposes. These systems had the benefit of enabling each performer to be provided with a customized sound mix while at the same time eliminating the introduction of additional undesired sound into the performing area. Depending on the ability of the earphone system to seal off the ear from external sounds, an additional user benefit could be derived from the attenuation of ambient stage sound presented to the user's ear. With such sealed earphone monitoring, it became possible for performers to experience improved monitor sound quality while, at the same time, experiencing lower overall sound levels. However, along with such capabilities came several undesired attributes, such as a lack of awareness of desired ambient sounds including audience reaction, a difficulty in communicating with other performers, and an enhanced ability to produce harmful sound levels at the user's eardrum.
It is the purpose of this invention to provide a solution to these problems with an earphone monitoring system that provides for independent control of the ambient and monitoring sound levels, as well as the sound pressure levels experienced by the user, and doing so with high degrees of sound accuracy and user flexibility.